Una historia al revéz
by SomeoneDiethel
Summary: La fama no lo es todo, las personas son de carne y hueso, todas por igual, no por tener más o menos dinero significa que no tengan sentimientos, esta es una historia un tanto al revés, Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y cálmense, los primeros capítulos solo son una breve historia resumida de como son los protagonistas, espero que la disfruten, y espero sus comentarios, bueno, nos vemos.

Ahora, les digo que lo siento mucho, pero esta historia no es NaruSasu, si, se que los decepcioné, pero por favor, léanla, les aseguro que les agradara tanto como a mi, tome tiempo y dedicación al escribirla y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

No se arrepentiran de leerla.

Capítulo 1.  
Tyler Simpson

-A ver, pon todo tu cabello sobre tu hombre izquierdo, si así, ahora el rostro como si miraras al vacio, si, me gusta como está quedando-. Me decía Alexandra mientras que al mismo tiempo escuchaba un sinnúmero de "clics" que provenían de la cámara. –Vienes a Inglaterra, cruzando el océano solo para tomarte unas fotos y estás enojado, quien te entiende Tyler, eres algo extraño, pero olvídalo, ahora, mírame y dedícame tu mejor sonrisa, me encanta.- "Clic" "Clic".

-Dame un descanso- Le dije a Alexandra, me sentía algo mareado, llevaba alrededor de dos horas en ese estudio, tomándome demasiadas fotografías, los flashes me empezaban a molestar. -Necesito algo de tomar y ya regreso.

-No te preocupes, terminamos por hoy, pero mañana, tienes el doble de fotografías, no lo olvides Tyler, fama implica responsabilidad.

-Ok, gracias Alexandra- Dije y me dirigí a mi camerino, que cansado estaba, tomé mi ropa, mientras lo hacía, le marqué a mi chofer para que se situara afuera del edificio. Al terminar de ponerme mi ropa, me miré y me dije para mí. –Mi cabello está hecho un desastre- Tomé de mi maletín una pequeña cinta turquesa y me hice una coleta de medio lado, haciendo que mi cabello se posara sobre mi hombre izquierdo, al parecer me gustaba tenerlo así.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, aunque me detuve de repente ante la puerta, suspiré profundo y me dedique a salir, mientras salía volvían muchos flashes hacia mí, debo admitirlo, esto es algo tedioso, como si nunca hubiesen visto al nuevo modelo extraño, de apenas dieciséis años y totalmente bizarro que salía en todas las portadas de revistas para adolecentes, vistas por estos y uno que otro lujurioso, pero solo me tocaba posar, no podía hacer más nada, hasta llegar a la puerta de la limosina.

-Buenas tardes joven Tyler, ¿A algún lado en especial?

-No Michael, solo al hotel, hoy fue un día algo agotador, aunque no quiero imaginarme el de mañana- Mi chofer, tan solo de unos cuarenta y tanto, pero un gran tipo, conversador, podía considerarlo como un amigo, jamás hizo algo que me comprometiera y siempre me ayudaba con ese asuntito de "Los Fans".

-Llegamos.

-Gracias Michael- bajé de un salto, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Ya estando allí, me dediqué a estar solo en bóxers, me sentía cansado, encendí el televisor, me recosté en la cama, y me di cuenta, que estaban dando mi biografía, así que me dedique a mirar, sería divertido ver en cuantas cosas se equivocaban.

"**Tyler Simpson, el nuevo modelo, proveniente de Nevada, Estados Unidos, que está descontrolando a todo el mundo por su sensual y no común look, veamos el tal vez por qué. Con tan solo unos 16 años de edad y con su sexy cuerpo y piel tan clara como el papel, se puede decir que es uno de los jóvenes más conocidos y cotizados en estos tiempos, además con su cabellera ondulada que llega hasta su espalda media, que como ya todos saben teñida de un blanco perla y finalizando con unos toques turquesas, que suele llevarlo en una coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ya dicho su físico pasamos con la mejor parte y es que este galán está solt…"**

-Absurdo, ya todos saben como luzco y no creo que esté disque demasiado sensual, y, ¿yo?, descontrolando al mundo, por favor- De repente tuve que cambiar de canal, esto era ridículo, y me encontré algo peor.

"…**rma de actuar, en las fotos de hoy, llegadas desde Inglaterra, donde se encuentra Tyler, tomadas por nuestros paparazzi, se puede decir que este joven es algo arrogante y egocéntrico, al salir del edificio donde se tomaba las fotos para la nueva portada de la revista "Teenagers", donde se puede ver que ignoro a todo el que pasaba por compl…"**

-¿Qué quería que hiciera?, que saludara a todos sin importar que no los conociera, y como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, por Dios estos noticieros son cada vez están más extraños- En ese momento apagué el televisor y me dedique a dormir, no puedo creer que siempre fuera así, y siempre será así, metiéndose en mi vida, y tengo que asistir en 3 días al colegio, por suerte solo me quedaba la sesión de mañana, ya había faltado mucho y mis profesores empezaban a enojarse.

-Terminamos Tyler, puedes marcharte- Me dijo Alexandra antes de que corriera al camerino a cambiarme, ¡mi vuelo salía en 3 horas!

-Alexandra, fue un gusto, espero hacer otra sesión de fotografías tomadas por ti, adiós, si alguna vez llegas a ir a Estados Unidos, no dudes en llamarme- No puedo creer que grité eso a la vez que bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras y subir al auto sin darle importancia a el sinnúmero de flashes de los paparazzi.

-Esta fila me volverá loco, ya quiero subir a ese avión e irme para mi casa- Lo dije en un susurro y para mí mismo, mientras aguardaba en el aeropuerto.

-¡Hola! Eres Tyler Simpson ¿verdad? Te reconocí por tu cabello, es algo que todos deben conocer supongo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taylor, Taylor Thompson. Uhmm, oye es tu turno, pasa.

Me di vuelta, y vi a un chico como de unos quince años aproximadamente, rubio, sonriendo y hablándome con naturalidad, como si fuera una persona del montón. Mientras depositaba todos mis aparatos que tuvieran algo metálico en la canasta y lo depositaba en la cinta teletransportadora, solo asentía y le dedicaba una sonrisa, aguarde un tiempo y subí al avión, como me dirigía a primera clase solo escuche a aquel chico que me llamo la atención, hablarme algo alto, mientras se diría a clase turista.

-Nos vemos Tyler, fue un placer.

Fue extraño esto, pero creo que me agradó aquel chico, bueno ni modo, Nevada, aquí voy.


	2. Chapter 2

Desidi subir el segundo capítulo a la par, para que no se aburrieran tanto, y supieran algo de los dos personajes principales, disfruten de mi historia, nos leemos.

Capítulo 2  
Taylor Thompson

-A pesar de que me voy en dos días creo que no estoy tan emocionado como pensé que estaría, pero es una gran oportunidad para mi, lograre conocer otro país, y nuevas personas, y solo dejare a mis amigos y familiares por dos año, podre soportarlo, no es mucho, espero- Me dije para mí mismo, a la vez que miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba todo oscuro, había anochecido más rápido de lo que me imaginé, lo que pasa por estar pensando tanto en el viaje, que nervioso estoy.

-TAYLOR A COMER- Escuché de repente, era mi madre, la mujer que más quería, siempre me ayudo y apoyó en todo lo que yo necesitaba, sin decir no, ni reprochar, ella siempre espera lo mejor para mi futuro.

-Ya voy mamá- mientras decía esto, salí de mi habitación baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el comedor. – ¿Llego papá?- Pregunté al ver que no se encontraba en la mesa, aunque no era extraño, llegaba muy tarde, el trabajo se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

- No y come antes que se enfríe la comida- mientras decía esto ponía lo que era mi cena en la mesa.

Comía y pensaba en todo lo que me esperaba en el grande Estados Unidos. –Dos días, solo dos días más- Me dije y mi madre al escucharme, se sonrojo y sonrió, estaba tan alegre, sabía que era mi sueño, me dirigía a otro país, conocería personas, y estudiaría allá por dos años, mis dos últimos años de colegiatura.

-Me alegra saber que estás feliz Taylor, tanto sacrificio hicimos tu padre y yo para que consiguieras tener el dinero para irte de viaje, cumplirás tu sueño, y conocerás todo lo que nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer, me enorgulleces hijo, te amo- Me ericé al ver que mi madre decía esto y se le salían unas lagrimas mientras hablaba, quería tanto a mis padres por hacer esto por mí. Contenía mis emociones para no derramar lágrimas de felicidad junto a mi madre, cuando ambos escuchamos en la entrada principal.

-Isabela ya llegué, no sabes lo cansado que me encuentro y con hambre- Era mi padre, Harry Thompson, aguardé hasta que llegara al comedor, y lo saludé como era de costumbre.

-Buenos noches padre, como te encuentras- Todo esto seguido de una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Bien Taylor, bien. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?, ¿ropa?, ¿dinero? , recuerda, te vas en dos días.

-No te preocupes, ya todo está arreglado, no quiero olvidar nada, estoy ansioso.

-Bueno, vete a dormir, que mañana será un día ajetreado, papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, tienes que pasar la última noche de salida con tus amigos, se lo debes- Dijo al momento que sostenía un tenedor cerca ya que mi madre le había puesta la comida sobre la mesa.

-Ok hasta mañana mamá, hasta mañana papá- Ne dirigí a mi habitación justo después de decir esto.

Ya recostado me dediqué a pensar sobre el viaje, creo que es demasiado, estoy exagerando, aunque me pregunto, ¿Cómo será Nevada?, elegí el lugar solo porque me dijeron que era famoso por sus casinos y shows y además está cerca de California, podría pasar un par de días allá, playas, sol, famosos, bueno no importa, es mejor dormir un rato.

-Corran, corran, llegaremos tarde a la peli.

-Eso pasa por querer pasar más tiempo de compras, total, ya Taylor tiene todo listo, no sé por qué nos molestamos en comprarle más cosas, después no le cabrán en la maleta.

-Ya, menos platica, quiero ver esa peli desde el principio- Dije, haciéndolos correr más a prisa.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-The Lucky One- me sonrojé al decirlo, era una película algo cursi, pero aun así quería verla.

-Quiero que sepas que solo la veremos porque es tu último día aquí y es lo que quieres, pero para mí, es algo melosa- Dijo uno de mis mejores amigos, Brandon, solo unos meses mayor que yo, el tenia dieciséis, aunque ya yo los cumpliría en cinco meses aproximadamente, que lástima que no la pasaría con mis amigos, pero ya a olvidar y dejar la melancolía.

-Despierta Taylor, tu vuelo sale en tres horas, alístate, ya metí las otras cosas que compraste ayer con tus amigos en las maletas.

Mientras me dedicaba a abrir mis ojos lentamente, pude distinguir que era mi madre, así que me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, mientras estaba duchándome pensé, ¿tres horas?, apenas que salí me dirigí a ver el reloj, si era cierto, faltaban dos horas y treinta minutos, me había despertado a las dos de la tarde. Me alisté, bajé las maletas y me dediqué a comer bien, ya que pasaría muchas horas en el avión. Subí las maletas al carro luego de haber terminado de comer, no me había percatado de algo, mi papá no estaba, suspire y me dije. –El trabajo.

-Descuida, el me pidió que te diera la bendición y que te dijera que te iba a extrañar y que te quiere mucho- Mi madre sonreía mientras me lo decía y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

-Adiós Taylor, cuídate y por favor, no olvides llamar a casa, te extrañaremos- Al ver llorar a mi madre mientras me decía esto, me puse melancólico y también me empecé a llorar, no podía evitarlo.

-Bien mamá, me tengo que ir, te amo- me dirigí hacia la cinta teletransportadora, mientras me acercaba, me quitaba algunas cosas, como el reloj, para poder pasar, y, de repente mi expresión cambió al ver una cabellera blanca. -¿Será él?- al diablo, lo saludare de igual forma.

- ¡Hola! Eres Tyler Simpson ¿verdad? Te reconocí por tu cabello, es algo que todos deben conocer supongo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taylor, Taylor Thompson. Uhmm, oye es tu turno, pasa- Le dirigí una sonrisa y vi que el solo asintió y me imito, no puedo describir como me sentí, era algo magnífico, Tyler Simpson me había sonreído.

Anonadado, conmocionado, no puedo expresar como me sentí, pero no importa, no iba a parecer un fan loco, aunque si lo admiraba, bueno, es hora de subir al avión, dudo que lo vea otra vez, me imagino que estará en primera clase, uhmm no me equivoco, se dirige hacia allá, aunque nadie dice que no me pueda despedir de él. -Nos vemos Tyler, fue un placer.

Bueno, ya lo salude, ahora hacia mi puesto y prepárate Nevada, aquí va un inglés.


End file.
